


Hazbinphobia: Adina and Fitch

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Blue Raven 666 (YouTuber), Grey the Exterminator, Radio Hazbin (YouTuber)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Summary

“Here There Be Dragons”

In the very beginning, a primordial force (known as Mother V by mortals), existed in the dark antimatter in space. The force caused a major explosion, one that mortals would call the Big Bang. After stars and galaxies were formed, planets soon followed. Crafted from that very explosion was an all-powerful being: God. He was everywhere, where there was light, He existed within it. With a flick of His finger, He created the sun, moon, stars and the planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. Then, three main dimensions were formed: Heaven, Earth, and Hell. 

The first one was Heaven, His main residence. It was a marvelous place, with buildings made of gold, sitting on top of fluffy white clouds. The sky was endlessly blue, the environment a paradise. Angels were formed, divided into nine hierarchies: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Powers, Principalities, Dominions, Virtues, Archangels and Angels. God soon created His Archangels: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Azrael (black haired Angel of Death), among many others. His favorite one, however, was Lucifer, the Light Bearer. Lucifer was the embodiment of pride and perfection. The Rings of Moon, Mercury, Venus, Sun, Jupiter, Saturn, Fixed Stars and Primum Mobile were formed, God existing in the last one. (Also called the Rings of Faith, Hope, Love, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Temperance, Prudence, and Wisdom). C.H.E.R.U.B. was an organization that saved lives on Earth, traveling to it via the Bible. It consisted of sheep cherubs and a cherub boy. The denizens of Heaven were animal-like (like those in Hell), and were ignorant to those suffering in Hell. Heaven, too, consisted of councils and Overlords who ruled certain Rings of Heaven, though they were far more just than the ones in Hell. In God’s garden stood the Tree of Life and the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. 

For many years, all was well.

Then one day, God decided to create new beings in His image, who could reproduce and unite with Him after death. They were called humans. The prideful Lucifer did not like the thought of God favoring man over angels. To Lucifer, he and the other angels were superior to humans…why would God favor them instead?

Flooded with pride and anger over God’s strict rules, Lucifer ignited a rebellion against Him. Using his Morning Star sword, Lucifer fought Michael and Gabriel, leading other angels who followed him. God told Lucifer to submit and to end the madness, but the light-bearer refused. Michael defeated Lucifer and soon enough…Lucifer and the angels on his side were banished from Heaven. 

The second world was Earth, consisting of oceans, land, animals, plants and humans. It was a neutral world between Heaven and Hell. Mortals there could either be good or evil. The majority of them were flawed in God’s eyes, so only a few who were worthy enough could go to Heaven. This often translated to straight, white, faithful men getting first pick. Humanity evolved from cavemen to farmers, to townsfolk and city-goers. Wars were fought, inventions were made, and lives were lost and gained. For the most part, humans were mostly concerned with themselves, for better or worse. 

Lucifer roamed the Earth for a thousand years before being sent to Hell, the fiery third world. There, he became king, while Lilith became queen. Together, they created Hell and Pentagram City as a place where fallen angels and sinners could freely express themselves and take whatever risks they wanted. Overlords were placed into positions of power, ruling territories and districts. The Rings of Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery were formed, Satan being trapped in ice in the last one. The Immediate Murder Professionals consisted of imps who would travel to Earth to kill humans upon the requests of clients. Lucifer and Lilith raised their princess daughter, Charlie, who always saw the good in everyone.

Summary:

Charlie soon finds out that Heaven is not the ideal place she envisioned to send redeemed sinners. Although it houses animal-like denizens like Hell, the populace is generally ignorant of the sufferings of those in Hell. Charlie finds out that the place only allows few select members through its golden gates. Now she questions everything she had believed before, and realizes that her father’s warnings may have had some truth to them.

Heaven and Hell will eventually be at war, the second grand battle since Lucifer’s fall. Adina, head of the Exterminators and mother of dragons, will do everything in her power to cleanse Hell and Earth of everyone “impure,” that is, everyone left. (Think of Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super or Ultron.) With the help of her dragon sons, God and the Exterminators, her arrival could pose the greatest threat to Hell, even more than Vox, Alastor and the Overlords themselves. She plans to convert a select few and torture the rest with their worst fears. No one, not even Alastor and Lucifer are safe from Adina’s mind manipulation tactics. 

The only hopes for advantage for those in Hell are Lucifer’s Morningstar weapon, teamwork from the denizens and Charlie’s Nephilim demon angel form, which she has yet to unlock. But even if she does, she runs the risk of harming everyone around her in a fiery rage. Vaggie, Angel Dust, Niffty, Alastor, Husk and several others arrive to help Charlie, including Mimzy, Baxter, Crymini, Roo and a new dragon by the name of Blue Raven 666. But not everyone is trustworthy.  
In the worlds of Hazbin and Zoophobia, no one is who they seem... indeed, good and evil are as blurred as the boundaries between the realms.

BlueRaven666:  
The main protagonist (besides protagonist Charlie and antihero Alastor in Hazbin Hotel). He is a dragon demon OC (made by a real life YouTuber who is known for his fan made theories for Hazbin Hotel). Blue Raven appears as a blonde haired man with blue eyes, white curved horns from his head and white skin. He is LGBTQ+ and transgender. He wears a blue shirt with 666 on it. 

Gray:  
Another protagonist. A gender neutral Exterminator who was left behind in Hell after the other Exterminators thought he was dead. Blue Raven decided to take them in and rescue Gray. This led to a temporary truce between an angel and a demon. Blue Raven and Gray each tell their stories, from roommate shenanigans to lore of Heaven and Hell to theories about other characters (See Blue Raven’s YouTube videos and collab with inSaiyans). 

Fitch:  
Neutral antihero. Fitch is a dragon demon with glasses, green eyes, a pale face and dark green hair with light green tips on his tufts. After Fitch lost a battle with an Exterminator, Adina noticed his skill in fighting and using a bladed weapon. She took him in and manipulated him into joining her. He is stern and analytical, but has a good heart deep down. Fitch would only disobey Adina if she threatened to kill his brothers…which is what he eventually did. With the help of Hatchet, Gray, and Blue Raven talking to him, Fitch gradually decides to join them to protect his brethren.

He can transform into a large dark green dragon, the largest one out of his brothers. 

Quotes: “I have three younger brothers.”

Quotes: “Do you feel like being more talkative…”

“I’m getting impatient. Killing you would be simple. But I refuse to do so without the information on the whereabouts of your fellow filth. I know your beasts have a safe haven…”

“Stop talking! Tell me where I can find the others. Or I break it.” (holds a pendant with a spider on it)

“You have been most unhelpful.”  
(Fitch holds a dead moth in his hand)

(Flashback) “I’m so sorry little one. I promise I will never hurt one of you again.”

“Take your wretched friend. I’m allowing you to live simply out of a respect to a promise. Pray our paths don’t cross again…demons…” (Fitch spares Vaggie and Angel Dust)

Adina: “You let them live. I am disappointed in you.”

Fitch: “So am I.”

Malcom:  
Malcom, appears as a crazed dragon with large milky eyes, messy black hair and light green wings. 

Like his brothers, he can transform into a dragon.

Quotes: “Malcom…I rarely think about, actually…” - Fitch describing his brother.

Marx:  
A dragon who wears a black tuxedo suit. He has a pale face, dark purple hair and yellow tips on his tufts. Marx prefers to be more civilized to fit into demon society, while his brothers are off either messing around or in Fitch’s case helping to kill demons. Like Carl Marx, he questions everything and believes in conspiracy theories. 

Like his brothers, Marx has the ability to turn into a dragon. His scales are dark indigo and his horns and tops of his wings are yellow. 

Quotes: “My brother Marx and I are no longer in contact due to disagreeing on certain life choices we have made. He makes me sick.” - Fitch describing his brother. 

Hatchet:  
A dragon demon with a white face, orange eyes with red irises and bright orange hair and tufts. His arms have markings on them. Tattoos cover his entire body. His saliva is acidic and he drools when he’s excited. He can form images by breathing fire. He is always in a good mood and doesn’t mind physical affection. (unlike strict Marx). He loves eating small creatures, especially rabbits. He has instinctual control over his fire but he often plays with it, using batons to do tricks.  
Like his brothers, he can transform into a dragon. His scales are dark orange/brown. 

Quotes: “Hatchet and I see each other often. He is a handful, but admittedly, he is my closest family.” - Fitch describing his brother.

Adina:  
Adina is an antagonist and an evil white angel with teal glowing eyes and long white hair. She wears a dress decorated with blue borders decorated with white crosses on them. She is zealous and manipulative. Leeson, the God preaching cat works for her as do Exterminators. Her goal consists of killing and torturing demons…ironically she employees a dragon demon Fitch to do her dirty work. She hired Fitch to find demon hideouts so more demons could be killed during the year. This would also make it easier for the Exterminators every year as well since they cannot go into demons’ hidden hiding places. She appeared in the deleted comic “Angels and Demons” by Vivziepop. 

Adina Quotes: “There is no mercy for the damned...” –torturing a demon

Adina Quotes: “Just remember…it’s for the greater good.” Adina to Fitch.

“I’m very disappointed in you.” Adina to Fitch after he let Angel Dust get away.

“Such is the will of the Lord…so shall it be…” Adina with Fitch.

“Goodbye, Fitch.” Adina to Fitch.

Charlie:  
Charlie is a protagonist and the blonde-haired musical princess of Hell. She is the founder of the Hazbin Hotel, a place intended for the rehabilitation of demons to combat the yearly exterminations. Her girlfriend is Vaggie, a moth demon. Her goal is to have demons, angels, and humans live in harmony, and she hopes for more demons to go to Heaven (even though Heaven is elitist). 

Vaggie:  
Vaggie is a gray-haired moth demon who is Charlie’s girlfriend. Though pure at heart, she swears and gets aggressive often whenever someone tries to hurt Charlie. She was formerly a Latina human named Vagatha who died due to gang rape and a hate crime (she was a tomboy and lesbian). She used to be an Exterminator but she refused to kill Charlie and follow orders, thus she fell to Hell. She and Charlie bonded and fell in love. 

Lucifer:  
Charlie’s father, a fallen angel, and the king of Hell. 

Lilith:  
Charlie’s busy mother and queen of Hell. She is a singer for the Resist band and a model. 

Alastor:  
Alastor is an antihero who arrives at the Hazbin Hotel to help out (though only for his own enjoyment). Alastor is a powerful demon with Eldritch powers and dark magic. He wears a red dress coat and clothing from the 1900s. He was a former radio host, cannibal, and serial killer in New Orleans. He is part French and part Creole. He died in 1933 due to being mauled by dogs and shot in the head. Malicious and pompous, he toppled powerful overlords and took over much of Hell, while broadcasting his murders. Alastor enjoys seeing others fail because it’s entertaining for him and makes him think of his higher status. Many suspect he wants to use Charlie to try and take over Hell, dethroning Lucifer and spreading chaos everywhere. Despite his evil side, he is also a gentleman who loves jambalaya, singing, dancing and telling jokes.

Husk:  
Husk is a grumpy black and white cat demon with a small top hat and red wings with card suits on them. He drinks alcohol and booze and loves to gamble. Alastor summoned him from a casino, where Husk reluctantly agreed to be the bartender after Alastor bribed him with a bottle of booze. He is a loner and is sometimes violent. 

Niffty:  
Niffty is a magenta/red haired small cyclops demon. She works as the housekeeper of Hazbin Hotel, cleaning up rooms, cooking, and sewing. She is hyperactive and is obsessed with men. She enjoys reading and writing in her spare time. Alastor summoned her from a fireplace in episode one. 

Angel Dust:  
Angel Dust is a white spider demon, who wears white and pink clothing and often carries weapons and drugs. Formerly an Italian named Anthony, he was a member of an Italian mafia like his family. He died from a drug overdose…presumably Angel Dust. He is gay and has six arms to aide him in turf wars. He has a brother, Arackniss, a father, Henroin, and a white spider mother Aranea (Latin for spider). He is the Hazbin Hotel’s first client, though a deviant, he has a good heart and shows some concern for others. 

Molly:  
Angel Dust’s wild twin sister, also a white/pink spider. She and her brother share a strong bond, despite both of them doing drugs, being violent and getting into sexual situations with other demons. She and Angel are friends with the 80’s rebel and punk Cherri Bomb (Formerly Isabella from Australia). 

In a twist of fate, there are also a few angels who help the demons. Charlie, the princess of Hell is part angel. Molly, Angel Dust’s twin sister is not a demon but perhaps an angel in another form, but she protects her brother and fights off Fitch with Vaggie’s help after he is interrogated and tortured by Fitch and Adina. 

In addition, one Exterminator, Gray, was taken in by a (OC) demon named Blue Raven, another dragon demon. They had formed a temporary truce after Gray had been left behind during the last Extermination. 

The final battle results in the dragon demons teaming up with the other demons, Lucifer leading the fight against Adina.

Adina tries to manipulate Fitch and Gray into working for her…and she even briefly possessed Mirage (a Zoophobia villain), Gray, Fitch, and even Alastor (who also wants to see demons fail but for his own fulfillment). Charlie frees Alastor while Blue Raven helps Gray and Fitch break free from Adina’s influence. Vaggie unlocks her super moth demon form…and it is revealed that she is a former fallen angel/Exterminator. With nothing but an angel harpoon in her hands, she had been banished to Hell after refusing to kill Charlie, thus they fell in love. (See “Falling From Grace Landing Into Love” fanfiction and Vaggie theories.) Adina sends Exterminators after the demons, but Lucifer effectively holds them off, reminding them of their original role of killing demons once per year. Charlie knows this is not right and she’s determined to redeem sinners at the hotel even more than before.  
Charlie, Alastor, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty, Mimzy, and Crymini all join the fight, Lucifer battling Adina and breaking free from her possession. Baxter, Vox, and Sir Pentious (The Techno Trio) make inventions and technology to aid the demons in the fight. Lilith helps other demons get to safer hiding places, including the second Circle of Hell where Tom, Tam, and Lolly Gag (Zoophobia incubus and family) appear. Adina vows revenge and eventually retreats. Fitch reunites with his brothers and thanks Blue Raven for his help.

But Fitch is still haunted by what Adina did to him…and it takes a while for him to recover. The remaining Exterminators order Gray to kill Blue Raven…but they do not. The angels close the portal before Gray has a chance of returning. Gray sighs and is willing to tolerate Blue Raven a little longer.


	2. Chapter outlines

“Prologue”

(Marx has a vision of the Heaven and Hell war, dragons possessed and Adina cleansing the universes with Exterminators)

“Here there be Dragons”

(Adina and the birth of the four dragons. Four dragons separate and do their own jobs: Malcom as teacher at Zoophobia, Marx as theater guy, Hatchet as a wild free rabbit chaser and Fitch working for his mother.)

“The Demon Slayer”

(Fitch begins his training with weapons and interrogates demons in Zoophobia Hell, including a grey spider similar to Angel, and Eiglet, a green haired student at the academy. Fitch is her spy in Hell. Lesson the white religious cat tries to convert people to Christianity. Lesson, Fitch and a brainwashed Eiglet are Adina’s main allies.)

“Parallel World”  
(Adina is summoned by God after He discovers that the princess of Hell of a parallel world is aiming to redeem demons. Knowing that Lucifer Magne wants to rebel against Heaven, God and the archangels create the Exterminators to slaughter the denizens of Hell once every year. The Zoophobia Hell is exempt from the attack due to the Damian antichrist prince and his parents making a temporary truce with her. Adina promises to protect the prince and those at the school from attack/discovery by humans. (But she and other deities also allows the Xirxine labs to continue with their unethical experiments) Adina uses her powers, chanting Viv’s name and a Latin phrase to open the pink elaborate portal.  
“Vivienne, Vivienne, Aperiam in porta!”

“Gang Fight”

(Adina sends her four sons to investigate the Hazbin Hell. Fitch tortures female black cat Salem, body dragger Ribbon and his womanizer brother Castello, an evil gang leader. When asked why they weren’t in Safe Haven, their original home, Castello explains that he fell through a portal. Ribbon had been tortured at the Xirxine labs by Annie, the evil snowy owl scientist and had died. (Xirxine labs had been co-founded by Kacey and Adina herself to exert their evil influence in the Zoophobia world to cause chaos. Baxter would do similar kinds of experiments in Hazbin Hell) Before Fitch can kill them, the gang members flee to fight their rival mafia members Henroin, Angel, Arackniss and Molly. Xanthos the snake father of Castello and Ribbon gets into a brawl with Henroin over territory in the Ring of Lust. Molly battles Salem, Arackniss takes on Ribbon and Castello, while Angel makes a temporary truce with his father to push Xanthos away. 

Castello had told Fitch that there is a demon possessed human named Mirage who enjoys killing but doesn’t like to watch other’s emotions. The dragons track her down back in Safe Haven and Adina removes the demon from the woman, Gale to prevent overly possessing the being. A thankful Gale later goes to Heaven, forgets what happened to her and calls Adina her savior (which is what Adina hoped would happen). But Mirage goes through an intense “cleanse” and is soon possessed by Adina, taking on the same previous form expect with glowing teal eyes. Thus, Adina earns a formidable fighter ally. 

“

The Exterminators, Lesson, Mirage, and Fitch are fully on her side (Hatchet only because he loves his brother and will quickly cut ties if anything happens to him or his brothers.) Blind Malcom is deeply concerned and wants to go back to his universe to teach at the school. He tries to convince the theater loving Marx to help Charlie out. Marx, distant from his brothers and Fitch in particular, prefers to produce film and do his own thing. All four dragons work under their mother for money, wealth and protection, but three of them eventually question why they are doing it.  
“

Fitch reports back to Adina about Charlie’s creation of the Hazbin Hotel. He also suspects that Lilith is organizing a secret resistance group against the Exterminators in the guise of her performances. Adina is as old as God and has been around for centuries despite her youthful appearance. Adina reveals that she once had a meeting with Charlie long ago and they disagreed. Charlie saw the good in everyone but Adina said that sinners deserve to perish. She also harshly reminded the princess that since she was born in Hell, she cannot go to Heaven. (She ironically likes Damian the other prince of Hell, but sees him more as a pet than anything else.) 

Adina aims to eventually bring down the heroes from the inside, waiting until Charlie finds out the truth about Heaven. Knowing that Lucifer and his family are powerful, she hopes to gain enough power for her and her minions to possess and cleanse everyone, should they decide to rebel against Heaven and God. Now Adina has an even more sinister plan: she wants to recruit/brainwash a few other demons to her side in order to make her plan and powers unstoppable…one of her targets? Alastor! How could she get him influenced? By tricking him into thinking she's his mother, of course!


End file.
